


Royaliceit but it's a bullet point fic

by Blue_StopSigns



Series: Fantasy Royalicet [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit, Trans Patton, Unsympathetic Remus, bullet point fic, dee is half dragon btw, yall i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/pseuds/Blue_StopSigns
Summary: Roman gets kicked out of his kingdom and is roaming the forest where he heard a dragon was kidnapping princesses





	Royaliceit but it's a bullet point fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my terrible grammar, i live on tumblr

  * Roman gets kicked out of his kingdom and is roaming the forest where he heard a dragon was kidnapping princesses or something similar
  * Roman being Very Depressed wishes to be kidnapped too under the guise of trying to rescue the kidnappee
  * He finds Dee and Pat
  * Dee interrogates him 
  * Roman breaks down
  * Pat feels bad
  * Dee is concerned but trying to seem like he dont care
  * He care

TIME SKIP (idk romantic stuff happens)

  * Remus has decided that its time to mess with his brother even more
  * He finds the cave/tower/place where the boyfs are
  * Dee and ro are sleeping and patton is just chillin
  * Remus attacks pat
  * The boys wake up
  * They are Angory
  * Remus taunts roman for having a trans boyf and a dragon boyf
  * Deceit is having None Of It
  * Remus is just talking and trying to get a response out of roman
  * But the others arent talking. Just glaring.
  * Remus gets upsetti and moves to attack again 
  * But dee blocks him, trips him, picks him up, and flies off
  * He returns a couple minutes later, remus nowhere in sight
  * “What did you do?”
  * “Just putting him where he belongs.”
  * He dropped him in a mud puddle in a nearby village
  * Cuddles

The end


End file.
